TODO CAMBIO
by prisora
Summary: oneshot la vida debe vivirse sin arrepentirse Bueno es una historia del sorato que esta basada en mi vida


Bueno no se que hacer verdaderamente lo extraño, aunque fue muy fugaz el amor que nos tuvimos, se que... no se como lo hizo pero dejo una gran huella en mi corazón, todo empezó hace tres años...como era de suponerse entre a la escuela oficial de Tomoeda ahí conocí a mis dos mejores amigas... Midori en realidad a ella la conocía desde quinto si no mal recuerdo pero realmente nunca le habla mucho hasta la secundaria y también a Mimi con ella se suponía que iba en tercero pero con mi súper memoria que tengo ya verán...yo se preguntaran mi nombre...soy...Sora Takenouchi soy algo tímida pero a lo largo de estos tres años...cambie mucho, para mi suerte nos toco en el mismo salón que Tai Yagami a él lo conocía desde primero de primaria y en realidad éramos muy buenos amigos, hasta que en 6to me empecé a dar cuenta que me habia enamorado de él, para mi era perfecto y lo mejor se me hacia muy lindo y guapo (aunque a otros no se los parecía), en primero todos éramos muy tímidos como que entramos con miedo a la secundaria, en segundo nos desatrampamos pero... en tercero más bien en los últimos meses me la pase muy bien, en este año todos empezamos a conocernos mejor, hacíamos cada tontería...se preguntaran que paso con Tai, pues el empezó a tener novia y yo viendo sus actitudes me dejo de gustar (bueno eso era lo que yo pensaba), una vez empezamos a jugar a la botella...recuerdo que esa vez hubieron muchos besos, como era de esperarlo Mimi no quiso jugar...pero bien que ponía castigos así que Midori y yo fuimos las únicas que jugamos (además de la mayoría de chavas del salón) jaja que bellos recuerdos uno de los mejores castigos que pusieron fue que a Midori le toco tortear a un chavo con el que le hacíamos todos burla y el es medio fresa pero si lo conoces bien es muy buena onda, todo iba bien hasta que me toco a mi el castigo y estos fueron las opciones:

Darle un beso a Tai

Tortear a Tai

O darle un beso a Yamato (aunque ya muchos no recuerden esa opción yo si...)

Yo me quede pensando de manosear a Tai mejor darle el beso...pero a mi se me hacia mas guapo Yamato (aunque en ese tiempo le hablaba muy poco) pero ese día fue injusto antes de que yo respondiera todos empezaron a gritar

-Tai ven ándale-

(No a él no) –pensaba

En eso Tai se apareció yo pensaba que no vendría, pero si, entonces le digieron cual iba a ser el castigo al principio se negó pero ya se imaginaran lo persuasivas que son mis amigas y pues...recuerdo como se arrodillo por que todas estábamos sentados en el suelo y vi. Sus labios (aun puedo ver como abrió ligeramente su boca, sus dientes) yo me decía "Oye se supone que ya no te gusta quítate eso nervios" solo dije a la de tres y 1,2 y 3 y paz no lo dimos, sentí que me puse súper roja, mas por que se separo de mi y (hay) por que tuvimos que cruzar la mirada (lo peor me sonrió) imagínense como me sentía ha y para acabarla de amolar Midori iba molestándome todo el camino, todo ese día sentía aun sus labios sobre los míos (que tonterías no creen)

Todo paso así de rápido de nuevo me di cuenta que mis sentimientos hacia Tai seguían presentes, cada vez que se acercaba...muchas veces tuve el impulso de darle un pequeño beso pero felicítenme me aguante "URRA", así se pasaron unos meses y a mediados de esos meses se unió con nosotras otra chava Irais ella es súper es muy sincera, te da buenos consejos aunque esta media loca.

Ahora habíamos 4 amigas inseparables, en ese tiempo era navidad y como me chocaba que la directora afuezas quería que cantáramos canciones navideñas y pues ya nos verán a toda la escuela cantando "Pero mira como beben..." lo odiaba, pero en esas salidas a la plaza cívica empecé a hacer amistad con Yamatto Ishida, nunca habia hablado muy bien con el pero cuando lo conocí me pareció muy buena onda, además no era feo, me hacia reír con puras tonterías, me gustaba estar con el por que luego luego note que yo le gustaba, me hacia preguntas tontas o me quitaba mis cosas ya se imaginaran no cosas típicas que hacemos cuando nos interesa alguien así que con Yamato adiós Tai aunque seguía hablando con el ahora si éramos amigos, algo que si me molestaba mucho eran las criticas que le hacia Midori y Mimi a mi querido Yamatto "Hay esta bien tonto, mira como camina..." (En especial Mimi), les juro que me daban ganas de ahorcarlas a cada una, la única que me comprendía era Irais y un poco Midori quien me decía que no fuera tonta y que anduviera con él

-Ándale Sora-

-No es que...

-Bueno antes de que digas algo solo te recuerdo que faltan dos meses para que salgamos de la escuela y pues yo diría que los disfrutaras- me decía Midori

-Si gracias amiga- decía (aunque todavía faltaban tres meses-

Flash back

-Oye Yama por que estas tan triste-dije sentándome al lado de él en un convivió

-Es que Flor acaba de cortar conmigo- me dijo

(A había olvidado decirles Yamato tenia novia según el la quería mucho pero como ella estaba en otro salón bien que coqueteaba conmigo)

Como buena chica le dije que si la quería pues que luchara por ella, aunque por dentro estaba súper feliz de que por fin terminaran, ya que ponía súper celosa cuando los veía juntos)

Fin del Flash back

Obviamente al poco tiempo Yamato estaba bien y pues conmigo se habia vuelto mas cariñoso y pues tenia que ocurrir no (el primer beso entre los dos) como de costumbre ocurrió también en el juego de la botella, fue muy diferente al que me di con Tai, por que este realmente quería dárselo, aunque me hubiera gustado prolongado más, pero todos nos estaban viendo, fue un beso en el que el vino lentamente y pues ese si para que vean me gusto, obviamente todos realmente me hicieron burla por el beso pero...lo que todos no saben es que la cosa con Yamatto no quedo ahí.

Al poco tiempo Yamato y yo coincidimos en ir al baño al mismo tiempo (cosa que no planeamos jaja) y ahí ocurrió todo, tomamos como pretexto el ir a comprar algo a la tienda y pues ahí se me declaro, me pidió que si quería ser su novia y que creen que respondí obviamente que si, recuerdo que fuimos hasta las escaleras de computación y ahí si empecé a darle los besos que tenia ganas, quedamos los dos súper felices pero quedamos en un acuerdo, el que nadie se iba a enterar de que él y yo éramos novios ambos por la misma razón "nuestros amigos que se la pasarían molestando",.Ya me estaba imaginando la voz de Mimi.

Todo cambio cuando te vi ,

de blanco, negro y color me convertí

y fue tan fácil quererte tanto,

algo que no imaginaba,

Era mas divertido mantener una relación en secreto, aunque no podía compartir mi felicidad con Midori ni con Mimi pero pues valió la pena, además me encantaba darle celos con Tai, me encantaba eso y Tai se empeñaba en molestarlo, aunque cuando nos encontrábamos Yamato y yo el me reclamaba pero me ingeniaba para encontentarlo.

fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada,

todo temblo dentro de mi,

el universo escribio que fueras para mi,

y fue tan facil quererte tanto,

algo q no imaginaba fue perder el control,

Aunque sentía feo cuando Midori me decía que fuéramos novios, hasta una vez me dijo que lo habia soñado, lo siento amiga, yo siempre me iba con ella y con Irais, en la siguiente esquina nos separábamos yo me iba derecho y ellas a la izquierda, según por que mis papas me recogían (cosa que solo hacia una vez a la semana) y yo me veía con Yamato íbamos cerca de ahí por que a una cuadra mas trabajaba su tío y los únicos que nos llegaron a ver fueron Esmeralda y su novio que se iban por ahí pero guardaron bien el secreto.

ciegamente paso, y todo tuyo ia soy,

antes q pase mas tiempo contigo amor,

tengo q decir q: eres el amor d mi vida,

antes q t ame mas , escucha por favor,

déjame decir q todo t di !

...y no hay (como explicar) para menos si tu estas,

simplemente así lo sentí , cuando te vi .

Ahora realmente me sentía feliz lo que no quería que llegara era el final de cursos, ya que ese día tendríamos que acabar con nuestra relación, pero por lo mientras no tenia por que pensar en eso.

Yamato era muy cariñoso en clase nos pedíamos nuestras libretas y nos dejábamos mensajes con un Te Quiero, pero el día llego empezamos bien por que en la entrada coincidimos en llegar y como habia relajo por una feria que habia y aun teníamos tiempo para llegar tarde, pues que creen que hicimos en ese tiempo (después de todo era nuestro último día juntos), cuando llegue al salón estaba muy feliz aunque cuando subimos las escaleras nos separamos

A la ultima hora todos estábamos llorando me pidieron que le diera un abrazo a Yamato cosa que no podía negar después de todo éramos novios, lo abrace y me susurro al oído "te quiero" me separe inmediatamente pensé que alguien lo habia oído, el solo me miro con ternura, vaya era perfecto

Me sorprendio todo de ti

de blanco, negro el color m converti,

se q no es facil DECIR TE AMO

y yo tampoco lo esperaba,

A la hora de la salida Midori me dejo a solas con él, fui platicando con el muy triste el tomo mi mano y me dijo que me quería, yo estaba muy destrozada ya no lo iba a volver a ver y no quería mantener todavía nuestra relación por que sabia que no iba a funcionar, no sabia que hacer así que solo le di un pequeño beso y le dije

-Te quiero, Hasta luego- y me fui ni siquiera voltee, como era posible que una relación de un poco más de dos meses me habia dejado así, realmente lo quiero y si en el futuro lo volviera a encontrar no desperdiciaría tanto tiempo

pero asi es el amor,

simplemente paso y too tuyo ia soy !!

Antes q pase + tiempo contigo,

tengo q decir q: eres el amor de mi

vida, antes q t ame mas, escucha por favor

dejame decir q todo t di ...y no hay

( como explicar) para menos si tu estas ,

simplemente así lo senti, cuando t vi ...

todo cambio..cuando te vi...

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Bueno este fic no tiene fin ya que esta basado en mi vida, estos tres años fueron de los mejores y recuerden cada día hay que vivirlo sin arrepentirse, dejen ReviEwS y amiga perdón, pero ese fue el acuerdo, bueno ahora si los dejo pásensela bien Luego nos vemos MATTSACMIS gracias por tus reviews me han dado muchos ánimos


End file.
